1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and more particularly pertains to a new dice game for simulating a wide variety of sports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of games is known in the prior art. More specifically, games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,743; U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,710; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 389,874; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 262,725; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 383,799; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 209,297.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new dice game. The inventive device includes a plurality dice. The plurality of dice is at least one pair of dice. A first pair of the dice has action indicia thereon representative of a game of soccer. The dice game is played according to the rules of soccer.
In these respects, the dice game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating a wide variety of sports.